User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Bucky's Bad Breath
There was certain contemplation that always occured. Why didn't girls ever go for Bucky? He was smart, he was devilishly smart, he considered himself to be the most intellectually inclined member of his faction. That is certainly a tall order, and yet he felt to claim it. "Mother always said I had the talent, and the aesthetic," he often boasted, yet what was it that compromised him? He considered the odor he emitted. There was always Jimmy, though. Who had certainly forgone the weeks of bathing and maintanience. There were many girls at Bullworth that have grasped his attention, none like the awe-inspiring Beatrice. Whilst Mandy's vile nature, yet pleasing appearance, often shot him down Beatrice was wholesome. A smart girl, who had the talent, and the provided ability to make him feel welcome. She was very attractive in a sense that had gone far beyond what is aesthetically probable. "He-hey, Beatrice." He squeaked, his signature nasal voice, for which he believed commended his hidden charm, on full display. She always clamored to him, and believed that his voice added a sense of intangibles for her. It was something he could be regarded for. When Beatrice began to gather feelings for Jimmy Hopkins he, in the beginning, dismissed these feelings for a mere fling. A blink in the time continuity to be exact. Years of growing closer and closer only to be shunned out, and brushed aside. When Beatrice and Jimmy shared their first forceful kiss, under the moonlight Bucky had Fatty to thank for this info. "Are you okay?" Fatty panted, Bucky had excluded himself from his peers and hid away from them all. "WHAT DOES THAT LOON HAVE THAT I DO NOT!?!" Bucky perplexed, he was frustrated, hurt even. He didn't even want to imagine the things Jimmy could be doing to Beatrice at that very moment, and it wasn't a shy thought either. A disrespectful creature, such as Jimmy, could be very well performing breeding routines on his beloved girl. It made Bucky sick to his already sickly stomach. "Well, maybe it's your bad breath?" Fatty did have a point. There were moments when Bucky had sneered at the thought of hygiene. He wasn't a disgusting swine like Jimmy, but when one's breath isn't represented well, then maybe there's a very reason. The very next day, when the Nerd's had gathered for lunch Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Beatrice was very worried, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, considering the most catastrophic events imaginable. The Nerds often stuck together in a herding style, that could represent docile bison. That gather to combat a versitile predator. Yet, when one of the flock, especially one she found herself to be most aquitted with, was missing. She knew for certain something was wrong. "Hey, where's Bucky?" This question only gathered many other worried looks. Earnest and Melvin had even quit a session of G&G to ponder what had become of their dear ally. A Bully may have reached him, in that sense he could be rescued, in the animal kingdom that is Bullworth Academy Bullies were solely low tier predators that could be met with force. Such as coyotes, or hyenas. Lethal unless the herd combine to battle them. What made this odd was the sudden disappearance of Bucky. The Bullies were brash, and operated on an agenda which could be considered noticeable. Beatrice knew this, she was very wary of the location for which every Nerd was at, daily, to insure that none of their own had faced this. If it had been a Jock, though, for which Beatrice feared, it could be a secluded crescendo. Wedgie by the flagpole, dumped in a trash can. Heck, even the cheerleaders could be hazing him in their annual 'make a nerd boy wear a cheerleader skirt' which, was usually something that happened with the whole school's attention. With thoughts racing through her head Beatrice rose from her seat and raced over to the table the Jocks had claimed. She found Ted sitting amongst his monstrosities. Boasting of career catches, and full-blown, destructive hits. "Where is he?" Beatrice interrupted their bullshit session. Ted had looked down on her, half a head shorter, yet so pent up with aggression. "What are you talking about?" Ted asked. This display of innocence only happened to enrage her. She flung at him. Only to be restrained by such strong, determned arms. Mobility was now impossible, she couldn't even clench her fingers into a fist. The Nerds rose to defend their own and Ted was prepared to begin an exchange, for which could doom every Nerd there. Yet they stuck to their loyalty. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." It was the voice of one astute, Dr. Crabblesnitch. He stood, tall and firm. Blocking the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. You would believe he had keen sense to be here before such an event unfolded. Ted and his monstrous behemoths returned to their discussion, leaving the Nerds to also comply by that. Crabblesnitch had, apparently seen everything. "What is happening, you lady?" He asked, as Beatrice knowing that she had something to answer for, went over to the all powerful Headmaster. She knew that this may be something that will stick with her, orchestrating conflict is not in her nature. But for Bucky, she would do it. The Bed covers remained over him, encasing him like a tomb. All the will to move was stripped of him, all the will to graduate, and to succeed, and to fullfill his dreams. He was but an empty shell of his former self. At 3 PM Fatty stopped by and saw himself in. He explained the bravery that Beatrice had, her feiry eyes, posessed to meet any given challenge. The worry she had for Bucky. The strength that had, earlier, escaped him was now found. As he sat up from the bed and joined Fatty for the story of the century. Not knowing whether to believe it or not. When Fatty had left Bucky went to fantasizing about her. He knew that there was certainly something they both shared. Nobody understood it but them. Not Earnest, or Fatty, Mandy, or even Jimmy. The day had progressed into night with the thought of her still processing in his mind. A knock on the window startled him from the dream that he was encased in for many passing hours? Days? Centuries??? He pushed the covers back and stood from his bed, remaining in the PJ's his mom had purchased for him of his favorite G&G character. He made his way to the window and noticed the light emitting from streetlamp off her braces as her smile was visible. Her green glasses, revolving around her wonderful eyes. He pulled the latch on the window, and pulled the window up. "My hero." He cooed. This very moment was what he had been striding for for as long as he could even remember. The moment that started it all. (Author's Notes: Sorry, that was kind of lame. More romantic then I had intended for. Anyways, enjoy. Or don't) Category:Blog posts